The New Girl, Weirdness, and Love?
by Glued To The Keyboard
Summary: There's a new girl in Portbay, and she's out to capture TJ's heart- and she's not finding it hard. Stella has to deal with weird new feelings, and just what is Rachel sneaking off to do? Its all part of being a teenager, and living in a weird seaside town
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I might have had a small heart attack when I found a Stella Etc. category, but I'm over that now. Okay, I'm still excited!

So yeah.. Reviews are mucho appreciated- tell me if I'm OOC, or what.

And, enjoy of course!.

.xxx.

**to: frankie**

**from: stella**

**subject: new girl.**

**Attachments: the new girl, weirdness, and _love..._**

Hey Frankie.

You know how I get a new friend like every second week here? (In your opinion anyway..) Well, after a break of almost a year, theres a new girl in town.

Her names Alice Garvey, and she's.. interesting.

She's got this really long red hair, and the kinda figure every girl wants. TJ's ogling over her.

Disgusting, I know.

Its hard to say what happened quickly, so I've attached an attachment, explaining everything. This summer was so weird Frankie, in every way.

I better go before peaches falls asleep on the keyboard- I don't want lumps of ginger fur everywhere again. I rather like having an 'F'' key...

miss you,

Stella

.xxx.

"Seriously Stell, it does look like a unicorn!" Amber laughed, as we lay on our backs, staring at the sky.

Amber was on her lunch break from the Hot Pepper Jelly, and she joined us all on the beach to stare at clouds, and generally be silly. It was a week into the summer holidays, and they were already turning out great.

I could practically see endless lazy days on the beach, in the lido, or in the Hot Pepper Jelly with Stella Etc.

just in case you think I'm a sad needy little person who gives her group of friends a weird name, I'm not. My auntie V can never remember any of my friends names, so she just says Stella Etc.

Its easier than learning TJ, Rachel, Amber, Tilda, and sometimes Megan.

"D'you know if Megan's coming back this summer?" TJ asked, his sunglasses slipping down his nose as he flopped back onto the sand.

"I dunno. Are you missing her?" Rachel teased.

TJ gave her a look. "Yeah Rachel. Of course." he muttered sarcastically.

Although we've been friends for a while now, rachel and TJ still acted like this sometimes. I guess it was hard to let go of the past- Rachel and her old crew did bully him for a long while.

"That looks like a sheep." I said, pointing towards a mound of candyfloss like fluff.

"Stella," Tilda sighed. "All clouds look like sheep."

"No they don't! Some look like dogs, or candyfloss, or..." I trailed off.

"Unicorns!" Amber suggested.

"Exactly! They don't all look like sheep!" I said triumphantly.

This had to be the weirdest conversation ever. Unicorns and sheep? I'd get more sense out of Peaches...

"They all kinda do look like sheep..." TJ said, shoving his sunnies back up his nose.

"I give up..." I groaned, sitting up, piles of sand falling off me.

"I wondered when you'd notice." TJ smirked.

TJ was like that. Piling sand on me was one of his summer pastimes.

"You never notice Stell," TJ continued. "And I bet you wouldn't even notice this."

Out of the blue, TJ squirted his water bottle at me.

"Oi! TJ, you got me wet- this better not mess up my- STELLA!" Rachel screamed as I jumped over her.

"Oh, you're gonna get it TJ!" I yelled, trying not to laugh as my feet sunk into the golden sand.

"C'mon you old lady- you're getting slow." TJ smirked, his height allowing him to duck under my out-stretched arm, and grab a water bottle.

His shortness could come in handy sometimes. Sometimes for me, mostly for him.

rachel, Tilda and Amber watched as I chased TJ around the beach, throwing water, and sand at him until we collapsed back at the railings in a laughing heap.

"You too are so weird..." Amber smiled. "I better get back to work. Phil's stressed today, so he'll probably have a cow or something if I'm late again."

"Don't let us keep you from the hoards of hungry OAP's." Tilda waved.

Amber laughed, and continued walking down the promenade to the cafe.

I lay down on the sand again, trying to get my breath back. I was way to unfit- remind me to join a sport, or actually get some exercise...

I guess I could walk Peaches, but he's so independent he'd probably walk me.

"Who's that?" TJ suddenly asked, his bottle falling onto the sand.

Rachel sat up straight away.

"I have no idea..." she shrugged. That was strange. Rachel knew everyone around here, from Phil, to Mrs Robinson who lived by the train station. All part of being the daughter of the woman who owned the art gallery.

Or maybe it was the fact she was such a gossip-monger.

"Who's who?" I asked, sitting up, and leaning against TJ.

"Her." TJ pointed towards a girl wandering up the beach, a halo of red hair falling in waves around her face. Now, they were curls. Unlike mine, which just bounced everywhere.

"She must be a holiday-maker or something." Tilda said, picking a loose thread on her pink tutu.

"We could show her around?" TJ said, almost dreamily.

"Why?" Rachel snapped.

"Cause shes-" TJ bit his lip.

"Cause you like her!" Tilda laughed.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"You do. You have very typical sign." Rachel interjected. "Dreamy eyes, spaced out look on your face..."

Tilda nodded in agreement.

"You like her."

"Do not." TJ repeated weakly.

"Um, sorry to bother you," a voice interrupted Tilda and TJ's rapidly fading argument. "But could you tell me where the art gallery is?"

We all turned to face the red-headed girl, and the way TJ started at her, transfixed made me want to puke, or scream.

It must be something in the air, or the sun. Or the ice-cream.

But I'm _not_ jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.. Fast update, which is unusual for me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. I still don't own.**

.xxx.

"I'm Alice by the way, Alice Garvey." The redhead said, smiling.

"Hi!" TJ said dreamily.

"Hey." Tilda and Rachel smiled.

I just grunted. "Hi……"

There was something about that girl I didn't like. Maybe it was the red hair. Don't red-head's have awful tempers?

"Whats wrong with you?" Rachel hissed, as Alice and TJ walked ahead, talking non-stop.

"Nothing!" I lied. "Nothing at all!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. She obviously didn't believe me.

"Seriously Rach, I'm fine!" I reassured.

"Right…." Rachel said slowly. "Well, I gotta go."

"WHAT!"I yelled.

"I gotta go." Rachel repeated.

Tilda looked at her watch.

"Oh crap, I'm late for meeting Si." She said.

"You're leaving too?" I said, annoyed.

They can't leave me here with HER. They just can't.

"Yeah. Stop acting so weird Stell." Tilda replied, and she and Rachel walked away.

"Don't go…" I said, trailing off as the walked out of ear-shot.

Great. Now I was stuck with TJ and her. Might as well go baby-sit my brothers or something…

"Stella? Stella?" TJ's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped.

TJ looked taken aback. I didn't usually snap. Ever.

"I was just wondering were you all right Stell," TJ said, a tinge of hurt creeping into his voice.

"Sorry TJ.. I'm just not feeling well." I said, my voice softening.

TJ immediately looked worried.

"Are you gonna be sick or something?"

I shook my head.

"You know," Alice's nasal voice interrupted, shattering my dream of her not being there. "You should drink Powerade, or flat 7-up you'll feel better."

"Yeah Stell, we'll get you something at the shop." TJ agreed.

"No thanks Alice." I said through gritted teeth. "I think I'll just go home."

Alice just smiled.

"Oh, okay Stell.. D'you want me to walk you home, in case you get sick or something?" TJ offered.

"No, I'm fine TJ. See ya tomorrow, ya?"

TJ nodded.

I walked away from them, clutching my stomach, for two reasons. One, I had to act the part. Two, I did feel a little weird.

I mooched up the road to my house, my mind wandering to thoughts of Mrs S-T.

I hadn't seen her in ages, and I kinda missed her.

If you could miss a crazy old lady who gives you free toffee and jam sandwiches. The though of Mrs S-T's gooey toffee made me realize how hungry I was. Maybe I should call into see Amber.

Yeah, that's what I was going to do.

Amber could fix everything with a slice of chocolate cake, and a banana milkshake, and I could sit and listen to Phil's booming voice, and talk to Amber when she wasn't serving OAP's.

I turned back towards the beach, and headed for the Hot Pepper Jelly.

When I arrived outside the café, I stopped.

TJ, and Alice were inside, laughing and joking, and talking to Amber.

Phil was waddling over, two plates of a strange looking cake in his hands. I felt something rise up in my throat, and I bolted.

Just before I ran, Amber looked up and saw me.

"Stella!" She called her words muffled through the thick glass.

I kept running, the whole of Portbay passing by me in a blur. I must have instinctively ran for the place where Josephs' house was, because before I knew it, I was collapsed on the sand in a sobbing mess.

When I started crying, I don't know.

Why I was crying? Well, I wasn't to sure of that either.

I sat for ages, staring at the sand where Josephs'' house used to be, until my sobs were dry, and my eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Whats wrong with me?" I said out loud, the silliness of my position hitting me.

Here I was, on the first week of holidays, sitting on the sand and bawling my eyes out because of some new girl.

"Its called being a teenager." A kind voice answered my question."Hello?" I stood up quickly, turning around a few times.

"All part of being a teenager." The voice said again, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Mrs S-T?" I said, feeling stupid as I used the private nickname I had for her.

"You could call your friends." The voice came to my ears as if it was being carried along the wind.

My friends?

Did she mean Rachel and everyone, or-

My confused thoughts were interrupted my phone ringing, the notes of 'Saviour' by lights blaring out of the tiny speaker.

I looked at the caller ID, and felt a smile spreading across my face.

"Frankie! I'm so glad to hear your voice!" I said.

"Hey Stell- you sound kinda funny. Were you crying?"

Frankie was physic. She was all the in London, and she realized I had been sobbing.

"Yeah…"

"Why? Whats wrong with you Stell?"

I thought about telling her- she was my best mate after all, but I couldn't.

I dunno why, but I just couldn't.

"I fell," I lied. "I fell and hurt my knee, and it was really sore."

"Okay then…" Frankie's un-assured voice buzzed down the line.

Thankfully, the buzz of my phone telling me I got a text message saved me from the awkward silence.

"Sorry Frankie, I gotta go- but I'll ring later, 'k?"

"Yeah, course Stell," I could almost see Frankie nodding. "Take care of that knee, ya?"

"Yeah. See ya."

I hung up, and opened the message.

_WHERE ARE YOU????? TJ said u were going home, bt he called and ur nt dere! _

It was from Amber.

I forgot I told TJ I was going home.. And that was an hour ago.

Oh crap.

I shoved on my sunglasses, and started running again, my bag banging off my shins.

I made it to the promenade, panting.

"Stella! Stell!" Amber yelled, running towards me. "Where were you?"

"I…" I began, my voice still thick with tears. "I needed to think."

Amber looked at me carefully.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

"No, I'm fine Amber." I lied.

"Than take off your sunglasses." Amber sighed.

I couldn't say no, 'cause that would make it obvious I was upset. I pulled off my sunglasses, reveleing my red eyes.

"Stell! Whats wrong?" Amber cried.

I ignored her question.

"Wheres TJ, and _Alice_?" I asked, looking around.

"That's whats wrong, isn't it." Amber said.

"What?" I looked up.

"You don't like Alice, 'cause TJ likes her. You're jealous Stella."

I shook my head wildly.

"I'm not! I don't like TJ like that!" I yelped.

Amber rolled her eyes, showing she didn't believe me.

"C'mon. Come back to the Hot Pepper Jelly with me- I'll get you some of Phil's new cake." Amber linked arms with me, and we walked up the beach.

.x.

Five minutes of silence later, I was sitting in my usual spot, eating cake and watching the world through my sunglasses.

One consequence of crying was the fact your eyes stay red for ages…

"Hey Stella," Si, Rachel's brother greeted. "I thought you hated people who wore sunglasses inside?"

I looked up.

"I do. But its sunny- I am sitting by the window!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten what that big glass thing was. You haven't seen Rachel, have you?" SI asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"She left earlier- she said she had to do something."

"Oh.. Well, if you see her, tell her mum's looking for her."

I nodded, and Si walked off.

Now, on top of Alice, and my weird crying outburst, I had to figure out where Rachel was too.

Why wasn't life easier?

Being a teenager, really, really sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Yup. I so own Stella Etc. ......psh......

.xxx.

I sat with my legs out the window, the cool night air coming into my room, and the faint scent of peaches wafting around.

Amber drilled me all afternoon about acting weird. She's convinced that I like TJ- as in like like him. In a non-matey way. I think you get it. I don't like him in that way though.

I don't think so anyway....

At least with Seb, I was definate about how I felt. I didn't know him, so it made things so much less confusing.

Feelings are something you'd just love to stab with a spork or something.. Being a kid was less stressful.

"Stella?" Mum said, knocking gently on my open door.

"Yeah?" I turning around.

"TJ"s on the phone." She answered, holding out the house phone.

I couldn't excatly say I'm not here, because my mother's exceptionally loud voice made sure that TJ- the last person I wanted to talk to right now- knew I was home.

I held my hand out, and took the phone. Mum left quickly, shutting my door nosily.

Tactful.

"Hi TJ." I said into the phone, trying to sound as bright as normal.

"S'up Stell. You feeling any better?"

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yeah, much better."

"Good!" I could almost see TJ beaming. "So, you up for a game of crazy golf tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. Who else is going?"

"Just us. Amber's working, and Tilda's going into Westbay with Si." TJ replied. "Rachel didn't say where she was going."

I breathed a sigh of relief. As long as Alice wasn't going to be there.

"Yeah, I'm up for it!"

"Right so, two o'clock outside the crazy golf place! Usual bet?" TJ asked.

The usual bet.. Onion rings, and chips- and don't forget the salt and vinegar. God help you if you forget the slat and vinegar!

"Of course!" I laughed. "What else?"

"Nothing, you can't have anything else!" TJ replied.

For a few seconds, all I could hear was TJ's breathing.

"Gotta go Stell, see you tomorrow!" TJ said, hanging up.

"Bye...." I said, speaking to the dialing tone.

He hung up fast, didn't he? I didn't bother stressing about it, I just flopped into bed.

It had been a long day.

.xxx.

I stood outside the crazy golf course, pacing. It was already twenty past two, and I was pretty sick of waiting. It wasn't like TJ to be late.

Seriously, it wasn't. He's early sometimes, or maybe a few minutes late, but never, ever any where close to a half hour.

Which is five minutes away, just so you know.

I was about to give up, and walk away before I heard someone screaming my name.

"Stell! Stell, wait!"

I turned around, and did my best bored look.

"I'm so sorry Stell," TJ panted. "I had to go pick up Alice- she didn't know where the course was."

As soon as I heard the name Alice, i started freaking out. Not inwardly of course, like any self respecting person.

I freaked out completely, yelling Alice, stubbing my toe off the bench and smacking TJ on the head- by accident! Smooth...

"Um..Hi?" Alice greeted, a little weirded out.

I have to prove I don't like TJ.

"Hey Alice!" I said, my voice so fake, I don't know how she believed I was happy to see her.

"You're feeling better?" Alice smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem! TJ was so worried!" Alice said.

TJ shuffled awkwardly. "Yeah.... Lets go play some crazy golf!"

.xxx.

"You're so good at this TJ." Alice said, her voice sickly sweet. She had been basically hanging off TJ the whole time- it was sickening.

The worst part was TJ didn't mind.

"C'mon Stell, try get your first score of the day!" TJ smirked, his tone cheeky.

I laughed. "Bring it on!"

"A pound you don't get it." Alice interjected.

I held the handle of the club so hard my knuckles turned white. That, was just plain mean.

I swung as hard as I could, hitting the ball with such force that it bounced off the plastic pirate and Hit off _Alice's face. _

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alice!" I lied, trying to hid my satifised smirk.

"Its fine." Alice said, her voice bright. Her eyes however, where different. Angry.

"Whoa. I think its time to finish up," TJ said. "One bag of chips, onion rings and don't forget the salt and vinegar!"

I gave him a shove. "Cocky idiot!"

"Thats me!" TJ laughed.

I walked up to the chip van, and got the usual. As I waited, I stared out to sea. The sea was so calm today, it was like glass.

I never really liked it when it was like that. It was like when a storm came, the sea would be even wilder.

"Two pound ten please." The guy said. I handed him the money, and took the warm bag.

"Here you go."I passed the chips to TJ.

"Ta," He said, through a mouthful of vinegar-y goodness.

Then, he did the strangest thing. He offered them to Alice.

TJ never shares his victory chips, ever. He prances around with them, and waves them in my face but he _never _shares them.

It was a miracle really. It just had to be Alice he shared them with.

Alice turned and whisphered into TJ's ear.

"Hey Stell," TJ began. "You don't mind if me and Alice go for a walk? I want to show her the town."

I shook my head. "No, go on! I think I'm going to go see Amber anyway."

"K.." TJ beamed, delighted.

They b egan to walk away, but Alice held back. "I'll follow you in a second TJ, I just want to ask Stella something."

TJ nodded, and continued walking, munching his chips.

"Whats-"I began, before Alice cut me off.

"He mine Stella. Not yours, mine. He like _me, _so back off and give up." Alice hissed.

"I don't like-"

"You do, its obvious. So give up, and find some other midget to stalk- cause TJ's mine." Alice finished, and walked away.

I stood outside the course, trying to take it all in.

Alice liked TJ? Annoying, but I could deal. Maybe.

Alice was a bitch? Nothing new.

Alice calling my best friend a _midget_? Boy, did that piss me off.

Revenge was going to be mine.

.....Whoa, I have some temper issues that need to be taken care of....

.xxx.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- ......Nothings changed. Still don't own Stella Etc. Why don't you try sue me next chapter?

.xxx.

"Amber," I sighed heavily. "I think your right."

"About what?" Amber asked, confused.

I sat down. "About everything."

Amber imeaditaly flopped down beside me, her gangly legs just about fitting under the table.

"You like TJ?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Amber sighed. "You say I'm right, yet you deny everything when I ask you. Stella, you are confusing."

I looked at her carefully, twirling a fork between my fingers. "How do you know when you like some one?"

Amber beamed. "Follow me Stella!"

I followed my best friend into the steamy kitchen of The Hot Pepper Jelly, nearly walking inot various pots, and pans. Whatever Phil had done with the outside, he seriously needed to work on the kitchen...

Amber flipped open her laptop, and logged inot her email.

"How are your emails going to solve my problems?" I asked sceptically.

"Chain mail Stell," AMber murmered, lloking through her many pointless emails. "Don't you ever read it?"

"Not really.." I replied.

'Here!" Amber said truimphantly. "The twelve signs of falling in love!"

With that title? So not going to solve anything...

_12. You'll read his/her IMS over and over again..._

_11. You'll walk really really slow while you're with him/her..._

I barely got a chance to read the first two before Phils screaming interrupted.

"AMBER!" Phil yelled. "GET OUT HERE, NOW!

"Just email to yourself, you can read it at home." Amber said apologetically. "Just close my laptop when you're done."

I took a quick look at the list again as I waiting for the email to send. I never open chain mail. I never do. Even if its from TJ, or Rachel or Frankie or someone.

I just don't see the point...

I closed Amber's laptop, and walked out into the cool air of the cafe.

"Bye Amber!" I called as Amber rushed around, taking orders.

"Read it!" She managed to say before she was swallowed up my a hoard of hungry grannys.

.xxx.

Theres nothing like a pair of tracksuits bottoms and half a litre of ice cream.

Oh, and a laptop which may contain the answers to my problem. _Problems..._

I opened the email, and began to read the list.

_12. You'll read his/her IMS over and over again...  
11. You'll walk really really slow while you're with him/her...  
10. You'll feel shy whenever you're with him/her...  
9. While thinking bout him/her...your heart will beat faster and faster...  
8. By listening to his/her voice...you'll smile for no reason.  
7. While looking at him/her..you cant see the other people around...you can only see that person...  
6. You'll start listening to SLOW songs.  
5. He/She becomes all you think about.  
4. You'll get high just by their smell...  
3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself when you think about them..  
2. You'll do anything for him/her..._

I stopped reading here, realizing how true this chain mail was. Looking back on all the time I've been in Portbay, I could name out a time for every one of those things.

Like, in school, Rachel is always telling us to walk faster, or those times I feel myself blush when TJ walks up.

And slow songs? I'm listening to one right now. Meant for me, by Chrissy Chase if you must know.

I took a deep breath and read the last line.

1_. While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time...._

_TJ...  
_

I put down my spoon. It was a fact.

I was in love with my best boy mate.

And I had no idea what I was going to do about it...

.xxx.

I snapped my phone shut, and sighed. It was the fifth time I've tryed to ring Rachel, and the fifth time I just got her voice mail.

I needed to talk to someone after my sudden discovery, and since Rachel seemed to have disapeared off the face of the planet...

Actually, I don't know what I was thinking, ringing Rcahel in the first place. She'd just laugh, and tell me there was better, taller guys out there that the hamster.

Rachel was someone you rang when you needed to bitch about someone, not when you just realized you have a crush on someone.

Amber was who I should have rang, but for some reason, I kept skipping past her number.

And Frankies.

I picked up my phone again, and found myself pressing the redial button.

"Rach?" I sighed into the phone. "Where are you?"

.xxx.

"Stella! Breakfast!" Dad's voice interrupted my peaceful sleep, where I wasn;t in love with TJ, and being a teenager was a walk in the park.

I opened my eyes, and when they adjusted to the light, I saw my open laptop, and melted bowl of ice cream, and a very silent phone- a reminder of last night.

Stretching quickly, I took a quick look at my phone again before I mooched downstairs.

"Whats for-" I began, half yawning.

"Hey Stell!" Megan screamed, bouncing towards me.

I gave her a massive hug, really, really glad to see her.

"When did you get here?" I asked, beaming.

"This morning!" The human version of Tigger panted. "On the train! I'm staying with you for a while!"

I looked at Mum and Dad, who nodded.

"Yes! This is brilliant Meg!" I laughed, dragging my best friend to my room, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

As soon as we reached my room, Megan dumped her bag on the floor, and we both sat on the windowsil.

"Wow Stell, either you had a party, or a really bad night." Megan said, looking at the mess beside my bed.

"A bad night." I grimmanced.

"How bad?" Megan asked. "On a scale of one to ten?"

I stayed silent a second. "Nine point nine?"

"Ouch.." Megan said. "Whats wrong?"

I looked at Megan, her grey sweatpants and tigger t-shirt seemed so familiar.

And comforting.

"Megan, I think I like TJ." I blurted, as fast as I could.

Megan looked shocked for a second, then laughed.

"I wondered when you'd realize it!"

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer I came up with.

"Stella, I always thought it was kinda obvious that you and TJ had a bit of a thing for each other."

I raised an eyebrow. Had a bit of a thing?

"Its more of a one way street." I sighed.

"Do tell!" Megan said eagerly.

I took a deep breath, and told her what little there was to tell- everything from meeting Alice, to my mini nervous breakdown to Alice 'claiming' TJ.

And of course, that stupid list.

Megan stayed silent for a second.

"Well, Alice is a right bitch."

I smiled. Thats exactly what I needed to hear.

.xxx.


End file.
